Talk:2013-14 First League/Matches
Horton, can I add this weekend's results (once it's this weekend), or do you want to yourself? 77topaz (talk) 20:17, August 28, 2013 (UTC) : May I try to do the first week. The rest is for you, Horton11 or 77topaz? Wabba The I (talk) 08:47, August 29, 2013 (UTC) : Hm, I was actually asking Horton whether I could do those results myself. :P I'll think about it. 77topaz (talk) 08:31, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :: Well they're already done, but let's allow Wabba to do them for one weekend, no harm in that. HORTON11: • 20:57, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :: Yeah, I guess that could be a possibility. I presume you moved those matches about so the two Grijzestad teams wouldn't play at home on the same day? 77topaz (talk) 21:35, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :::: That's right. In Belgium we have two teams from Bruges too and ... But may I fill in that second week? Wabba The I (talk) 08:20, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::: @ both - Yes, cause they both use the same stadium. Same goes for Kings-St. Marks, but still have to look that over. HORTON11: • 14:50, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Don't Mediterranean and Helmond share a stadium as well? I think Kings and St. Marks have separate ones. 77topaz (talk) 20:02, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Yeah, and no. They do share the same stadium. But for MFC and Helmond, as it's a smaller venue/smaller teams, we can say one match is held early and one late if on the same day, to account for cleaning and prep. HORTON11: • 20:13, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::: MFC is quite a major club, is it not? And the same would not be possible for Grijzestad and St. Marks/Kings? 77topaz (talk) 20:22, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Yes, but their stadium is much smaller, while the Grijzestad stadium and Koningstadion are indeed larger. HORTON11: • 20:27, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I was slightly busy to do the Sunday matches at the time. :( I was about to upload them now. :P 77topaz (talk) 21:10, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Horton, why didn't you use the previous results? I just uploaded them early because Happy uploaded the other results early and that confused my schedule. 77topaz (talk) 07:51, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Didn't Happy add the results on Saturday? HORTON11: • 14:20, February 9, 2014 (UTC) 1 hour before Saturday, and Brunant's 1 hour ahead of me, right? Happy65 17:01, February 9, 2014 (UTC) You added them at 21:28 UTC the night beforehand. 77topaz (talk) 19:24, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I still don't see why the results would have been changed. 77topaz (talk) 07:06, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Happy, it isn't even 23 February yet - that edit's early. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:57, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Perhasps we sould divide weekends among those interested in making results. That way there's no competition to see who puts them first and we can actually get the results put the day of. HORTON11: • 15:37, February 23, 2014 (UTC) It'd probably be ok to keep these results though. HORTON11: • 20:37, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Can I do them on one day? Traspes (talk) 00:33, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Horton, can you add the remaining matchdays? The list is currently "full". 77topaz (talk) 07:11, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, sure. HORTON11: • 14:24, March 1, 2014 (UTC) The user Horton11 said that it it ok for me to do the game results for this weekend, everbody. Traspes (talk) 02:32, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Horton, you added this week's results early. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:46, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Happy added the Saturday ones beforehand and I decided to put the Sunday ones on too, as I hav played them out on FIFA. HORTON11: • 14:34, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Can I do the second half of the matchday, Happy? :P 77topaz (talk) 06:20, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead. Nick Talk 07:06, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I'll do it tomorrow, when it's actually the 27th. 77topaz (talk) 07:42, April 26, 2014 (UTC) This is gonna be an excellent final matchup. I can see all the away sides winning, though MFC and Helmond could also win. HORTON11: • 16:31, April 26, 2014 (UTC)